The Niley Miracle
by Jinglelicious
Summary: Another Niley Story.
1. Chapter 1

Nick POV

I woke up to a beautiful morning but Im feeling like shit. Maybe it's the jet lag. I just got off a 12 hour flight. It's the highlight of my year provided that all I did for the entire year was lay around writing music, going bowling. I guess I just didn't feel like working. Somehow somewhere I lost my passion in being a musician. I used to write songs about my life…to apologize, to send a message and to pour my heart out.

But now it's just all wrong… I feel like my songs are not where they are supposed to be.

Yes, im proud that they are billboard toppers but that wasn't the reason I wrote my songs for. Anyways im droning on again…

Well wells, I got off bed and threw my ringing phone into the drawer and shut it. I knew exactly who it was…Selena, my girlfriend that I have no idea why am I still dating.

I made my way to the bathroom when a purple envelop caught my eye in the pile of unopened letters. I pulled it out as the entire pile came crumbling down.

'Ah Shit' I cursed at myself.

I took out my letter opener and glided it through the envelope. I loved that letter opener. It was a gift from my ex-girlfriend; it was a customised treble clef with our names _Nick & Miley _engraved on it.

I retrieved the laminated card that was very well decorated. The contents however were the one that startled me. I rushed downstairs seeing my family all holding the same card.

'What's going on, what's this?'

They looked at me then quickly looked down at the floor.

'We just gotten it too…we had no idea I swear'

Joe spoken as I look back at the card…

'She's getting married…'

'Tomorrow…'

I mumbled as I felt a tear form in my eye so I quickly turned around, ran into my room and slammed the door. We have a rule of no door slamming in the house but I believe my parents would understand the state I was in.

The letter was dated a few weeks ago but we were doing our Asia tour. She knew we were overseas…she planned this…

I looked down as my teardrop dripped on the wording 'You are cordially invited to Liam & Miley's wedding'

I crashed on my bed as I look out the window and my eyes closed slowly forcing another tear to flow down my face…

'Shh…he's sleeping…' My mother whispered as my family creep into my room only to realise that I wasn't.

How could I sleep after what I just found out…my phone had 14 missed calls by night time and Miley's phone should have more than twice that amount?

'Of course she wouldn't pick up…if I were her I wouldn't either'

I stated and sat upright, scaring the shit out of my family.

'Im sorry Nick…' My mother came down and sat beside me and started patting my back.

'So erm…are we going?' Joe asked insensitively.

'We won't if you don't want to' my mother told me as I smiled at them.

'It's fine; she would want you guys to be there…I'll be fine'

I sucked it up and smiled big…'Dinner time guys!' And left my room and went to the dining room, leaving my confused family in my room.

'You think he's really okay?' Joe asked.

'Not a chance…come over here and feel this' My mother said as she pointed at my wet pillow.

'My palms are wishing it was tears and not pee' Joe joked as he got slapped in the arm by my mother.

'Should be an interesting day tomorrow huh?' Kevin said and joined me in the dining room.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Wrote this months ago but finally found the time to give it an ending. I'll be uploading in parts!**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley POV

'Hey put this over there instead!' My mother screamed at the staff. I don't understand why she is more excited about the wedding than I am. Don't get me wrong I love Liam it's just happening too fast. I looked in the mirror…I was only 20. Was I too young to be in a gown and a veil?

'Alright now Miley, remember, don't cry alright, don't smudge my masterpiece' the make up artist ordered as I smiled.

'Sir, guys are not allowed inside…HEY' I heard the staff screamed

Then through the mirrored reflection, I saw him…I stood up still keeping my eyes on his reflection as my smile faded.

'Hey guys! Is it okay if you give us a few minutes?' I instructed as I turned around.

There he was, in his tux. I never thought he would show up on such short notice…was he going to ruin everything? I couldn't figure out if I was happy or sad to see him on my wedding day.

'You look beautiful' Nick stated as he gave me a head-to-toe scan.

'I've got that a lot today…' I said looking down at the carpeted floor…wishing I could dig up a hole with my stare and jump in and hide in it for the rest of my life.

'You're not digging a hole in the carpet…now look at me'

'How did you…'

He smiled as he moved over towards me looking so handsome, charming and sexy at the same time. He definitely had been working out as I felt his physique as he gave me a tight hug. A hug I never wanted to let go but I eventually did.

'No Miley…please…a while more…just one last time' He instructed as I stood there letting him embrace me. It was wrong but it felt so right.

He finally let go as he cupped my face with his hands. We were inches apart as he whispered 'One last kiss… please…' I felt his breath hit my face as I looked into his sexy brown eyes and at that point in time, I don't know what happened to me…I moved towards him as our lips collided, in split seconds, I felt him kiss me back slowly as we moved together. It was sensation. After god knows how long, a knock was heard at the door as my staff yelled 'We're ready to go now Miley'

We broke apart but still maintaining eye contact.

'Miley?' My staff yelled for me again.

'I have a guy to marry…im sorry' I said breaking both our hearts and walked out of the hotel room and walked over to my girls as they touched up my make up and got into their places as we made out down the grand room.

I stood in front of the two doors in front of me as my dad asked

'Are you ready?'

I breathed in and nodded

The double door flung open in front of me and revealed the guests the media and my future husband standing all the way at the end of the aisle. His huge smile hit me as I pushed all my thoughts to the back of my head as I walked down the aisle, feeling the killer heels developing some blisters I know I will suffer from in a few minutes time. I hugged my dad and joined hands with Liam as the vows were being spoken.

'Miley would you take this man as your husband in sickness and in health?'

I looked across the audience as I noticed the empty chair beside Joe. I looked down breathed in and faked a smile as I said loud and clear, 'I do'

**PLEASE REVIEW 3**** (Story has been completed but im uploading in parts!) **


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's POV

It's been a week since the wedding. I haven't spoken to Nick since that incident in the hotel room… well I wouldn't know what to say either but I feel this guilt eating me from inside every single day I woke up to Liam's physique beside me. Liam is really perfect and I really love him. But deep down I know he will never replace Nick…no one will.

I got ready to leave the house for the studio…took a last look at my sound asleep husband, sighed and left. As my engine was warming up I looked down at my finger…my ring finger to be exact. A strange feeling hit me. It felt so right yet felt so wrong. I drove off drowning my thoughts in the overly loud radio from my car.

To make my day worse, the studio entrance was swarmed with paparazzi…I picked a wrong day to meet my peeps there…

I breathed in and stepped out of the car as cameras started flashing at me.

Why would others even dream about living this life with such annoyance coming from the paparazzi? I flashed a slight smile as I tried to make my way to the entrance hoping they would at least switch off the god damn flash lights…I don't know much about photography but its broad daylight! Shouldn't there be enough lighting…?! Anyways the thing about them is I will never know what their focus of the photo taking was.

Was it my wedding ring, my new Chanel or some other luxurious products on me that my publicist made me wear? But through all the chaotic crowding, something caught my eye. There was this man among the paparazzi. He wasn't holding a camera. I could tell he was paparazzi because they all had the same cunning looks. I walked pass him not taking my eyes off him as he slipped me a piece of paper which I confusingly received.

I eventually found shelter as I quickly un-crumbled the piece of paper as I froze at the contents. I spun around looking for that man but all I got in return was blinding camera flashes. I folded the paper in half and stuffed it into my bad as the few words kept resurfacing in my brain.

_-I know what happened before your wedding- _


	4. Chapter 4

Nick's POV

'Hey Nick are you gonna get some work done today?' My mother walked into my room asking carefully so she wouldn't step on my soft stop.

I shook my head as I pulled the blanket over, burying myself in my sun-soaked bed. I heard her sigh as she shut the door and left the room.

I wasn't avoiding anything…okay maybe I was. But it's really not easy moving on from her. All these years…every love song I ever heard, every time a girl touched me, every movie I watched reminded me of her. I know I really should be rejoining society but I honestly just can't pull myself together. It felt like a half of me died…or shall I say, half of me got married…

Anyways I eventually got up at around 2 in the afternoon as I went to practise basic hygiene which was the least I could do. I crashed on my couch as I reached for my laptop. I've been avoiding social media these few days since it's probably gonna bring me more pain and sadness. The last time I checked I had 33 missed calls, 17 text messages and 2780 whatsapp messages… yea I should never had joined so many active groups.

I signed in to my email account anticipating tonnes of mail and I was right. But one particular mail caught me eye.

It was untitled but I recognised the sender. It was from an old friend who used to be in the business but strangely one particular day onwards we never got any news from him anymore.

I clicked it as the screen reveals

_-I know what happened before her wedding-_

Damn… this is bad…

I dugged out my phone and called her


	5. Chapter 5

Miley's POV

'Hey babe wanna go to grab a drink at the bar with the rest of us?'

I turned around looking over at my peeps standing behind me. I checked my phone…and then looked at the empty road leading into the driveway.

He's late again.

'Yea what the hey'

We got to the bar as I ordered rounds after rounds. My peeps were getting wasted in this 40 square metres red vintage bar. I looked down at my phone as I saw the many missed calls im getting from Liam. I really hate my life…my friends are all living off me…none of them gives a shit about me they just want my presence…or maybe just my wallet and the stinky paps. And my husband…I don't even know where to begin…

I foot the bill and left without saying a word. I walked around the neighbourhood soaking in some peace when I finally headed back to my place. I walked in and there he was…at the couch, pissed. I knew something bad was heading my way. I could almost see a dark cloud above him…I dropped my keys and headed to the stairs when he broke the silence.

'Where in the world were you?'

I sat on the steps and looked at him while he walked, more like stomped over to me

'I told you we are suppose to have dinner with my brother today…do you I had to cover up for your ass?'

'I was there; you weren't, so I left'

'You couldn't wait? I am the one that is picking you up…what gives you the authority to stand me up!'

'I was there for 40 minutes and just to be clear, that thing you're driving, is mine…what gives you the authority?!'

'We are married and you are claiming property?'

'Everything under this roof and including the roof is mine. What have you contributed other than your presence?'

'Where were you tonight?'

'I don't want to fight'

'Were you with Nick?'

'I was with my friends you jackass…why does everything comes down to him?!'

'Don't you pretend like you guys are clean…I knew something was up the minute you invited him to our wedding'

'I invited his family because they treated me like im their daughter'

'More like daughter in law'

'Seriously, I don't want to talk about this now. You can have the house'

I grabbed my car keys and walked right out of the house hopped on and drove to one of my beach houses about 10 miles out and intending to crash there for the night. Just as I was deleting my missed call list, a familiar name called my eye...as I dialled back…

The Phone Call

M 'Hey you called?'

N 'Yea. Its almost 4am why are you still up?'

M 'Can't Sleep'

N 'So how's your married life?'

M 'Sucks big time'

N 'Miles we need to talk'

M 'Alright shoot'

N 'No not like that…we need to talk face-to-face'

M 'Im not sure that's such a good idea…'

N 'I promise its just going to be us talking'

M 'Alright fine…I am at my beach house'

N 'Shells?'

M 'Yea you and your fancy name for it'

N 'I'll be there at 9'


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's POV

I hung up the phone as I smiled to myself. Me and miley had really great times at Shells…and if she's staying there, it can only mean two things, either one, she's reminiscing our times or two, she's avoiding Liam. Should be a good night sleep for me…

I pulled into the driveway grabbed the decafs head straight for the door. It was unlocked but she wasn't there. I scanned her shoe rack and all her shoes were in place. Where in the world could she be?

I turned 180 degrees and saw. I saw the blonde ground woman sitting on the beach with her knees up to her chest. She looked different but everything about her still feels right. I sat down next to her as I handed her the coffee. She didn't say a word. Just smiled and sipped. I looked into her blue eyes and that's when I know im in love. That's the best parts about loving someone. Every physical aspect of her can change but when you look into her eyes or when she touches you, it still makes your heart skips a beat although I still mine simply stops.

'Don't you miss those days, just the two of us, sitting here looking at the horizon?' She broke the silence eventually as she said without looking at me

I smiled and nodded as I looked at the vast beyond. The nature has this effect on us. It makes us feel like we belong together…like we were made for each other…

'You said you wanted to talk … So talk?'

'Yea miles… It's about the wedding'

She sniffed

'Miles… no one calls me that anymore… go on though…'

'You remember what happened before your wedding?'

'It's hard to forget but it surprising that im not guilty'

'Yea…what if I told you someone else knew what happened…someone that is on the outside?'

'You've been getting messages too?'

'Yea'

'Damn…'

I buried my face in my hands… but she on the other hand didn't look as troubled…

'Nick?'

I looked at her as she continued

'Maybe we should negotiate with this fellow…he sounds like he wants something though'

'I know him…'

She looked at me, astonished. Damn she looks so cute when she's shocked. Okay nick focus…

'Yea he's an old friend but I lost contact with him a few years ago I swear!'

'I believe you have nothing to do with this. Even if you wanted me back you won't have resorted to such dirty tricks. Right'

'Yea that's a new low…I happen to dug out his contact…im not sure if he still uses this number but its worth a shot'

'Let's go inside…'

Miley dialled the number as we put in on loud speaker.

'Bryan speaking'

'Damien Bryan?'

'Yes speaking?'

'It's Nick'

'Jonas? Didn't think you'll call so soon'

'Yes with Miley… can we talk?'

'Oh yes definitely… I've been looking forward to this phone call for days dude… Glad you both got my well wishes'

'Cut to the chase dude what do you want?'

'Well I want news actually, there's an opening for senior editor and I want it'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean either I post your photos online or…'

'Or…'

'Well you see, I still consider you as a friend so im giving you a choice here…either you and miley's or you give me Kevin and Danielle's'

'Kevin and Danielle's photos…like sure how many do you need'

'Oh dude you're so naïve… you know what I mean… aren't they trying for a baby? I want a tape of the processes'

'You're sick. I won't sell my brother out!'

'You have 3 days'

The line went dead as I looked at Miley.

'We can't make our problem Kevin's and Danielle's…'

'I know…'

She cuddled up in me as we sat on the couch for the rest of the morning. Damn I really need to focus on the problem…But I can't stop enjoying this

She reached for her watch as for that few seconds I wished her body heat was on mine again.

_12nn_

'I need to head back to the house… Liam's probably worried sick…probably'

'Yea him…I'll call you tonight?'

I can't hide my disappointment in hearing that douche's name

'Yea we'll talk then…'


End file.
